(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making artificial snow, and to a snow skiing slope using such snow.
(2) Prior Art
In certain skiing resorts, man-made slopes are created using snow-machines which spray water and compressed air in a careful-y controlled atmosphere (for both temperature and humidity) to create a blanket of snow. These machines are expensive to operate and the atmosphere is difficult to control, requiring expensive air conditioning equipment. The man-made slopes generally only extend the operating life of the slope by approximately 30 days.
In more temperate areas, artificial slopes are created using mats or mat-like layers of e.g. "Dendex", "Delta" or "Dri Sno" (trade marks) materials. These slopes require the use of special skis and poles and cannot truly re-create a snow-covered slope.
In International Application No. PCT/AU85/00267 (Bucceri) there is disclosed a method for making artificial snow by mixing water with a water swellable polymer to approximately 50-70% of the maximum water retention capacity of the polymer, aerating the mixture and freezing the mixture to produce snow crystals which can be laid on a refrigerated floor to form a skiing slope. This method has proved very effective but in certain applications the cost of the polymer is a disadvantage.